


Skyclad

by evelynIttor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Tara honour the goddess Artemis with their bodies. Cotton candy bingo prompt First(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyclad

“I’ve never done this before.” Willow whispered into the dark.

“You’ll be great.” Tara’s voice was soft and strong, it filled the room.

Willow took a deep breath when the first candle was lit. Shivers rolled down her arms when Tara struck the second match and it flared to fire. Two candles this time and Tara used a third match to light the fourth and fifth candle.

“Ready?” She asked and Willow could see her now, blond hair swinging as she moved around the circle.”

“Yeah.” Willow moved to the side so there was space for her to enter. Tara stepped over the lines they’d chalked onto the floor and her hair brushed against Willow’s back.

Tara raised her hands and Willow pressed their palms together. Like electricity, sparks raced through her body, starting where their hands touched and crawled down her back, through her hair, all the way down to her toes.

“Sit down?” Willow asked, her voice was shaking a little and she hoped her legs looked steadier than they felt.

They moved together, folding their legs beneath them on the wooden floor. Tara took a deep breath and Willow couldn’t help it, her eyes slid down as Tara’s breasts heaved up and sunk back down.

Tara caught her eye when she dragged her gaze back up to Tara’s face. With a small smile, Tara arched her back and took another deep breath.

Willow’s breath caught in her throat. “Wow. . .” She whispered, her voice trailing off.

Tara nodded and their hands drifted apart, coming to rest on their own knees. Willow closed her eyes as Tara began to speak. She called the elements and asked the goddess Artemis to look down on their circle and bless their actions.

“Ready?” 

Willow almost didn’t register the words. She was slipping into her ritual headspace and Tara’s voice was very far away.

“Willow? Do you want to stop?” 

Willow opened her eyes and smiled. She felt so peaceful and at home here in the circle and Tara was so beautiful. “No.”  
Tara looked relieved and reached out to take Willow’s hand. Her fingers dragged over Willow’s thigh as she raised it up and Willow shivered.

“Are you cold?” Tara asked.

“Just nervous.” Willow assured her. “Can I?” She asked, leaning in.

Tara leaned in too, they met in the middle, lips pressing together, gently at first and growing more heated as the passion built. Willow gasped as Tara’s free hand cupped one of her breasts and her thumb stroked over the nipple.

They broke apart to breathe and Willow inched forwards on the floor. She touched Tara’s knee and the blonde spread her legs, canting her hips until the angle was enough for Willow to slide a finger through her folds and then back up and inside her.

“How far do we have to go?” Willow asked, looking at the comfortable bed a few feet away that would not make her cold and give her slivers in unfortunate places.

Tara moaned as Willow brushed against something inside of her. “We must celebrate Artemis with our pleasure.”

Willow nodded slowly. “Okay.” She leaned down and added her tongue’s talents to the fingers already working. Tara’s hands ran through her hair and down her back. They left streaks of warmth wherever they touched and Willow could feel the energy running through them.

She licked long with her tongue, up and down. This wasn’t too new, she knew what Tara liked. Which places made her shake with pleasure, which ones teased, building arousal and which ones created sensations that brought Tara’s mind to a shuddering stop and made her weak with pleasure.

It wasn’t their first ritual either, but it was the first one like this. She’d read about skyclad rituals back in highschool, that wasn’t what this was. Sky clad wasn’t about sex, this was. This was a sex ritual, a celebration of a virgin goddess made whole by other women.

Willow bent her two thrusting fingers and felt Tara tighten around her before the hands in her hair tightened and Tara’s breath came in gasps above her.

“Okay, okay.” Tara tugged on her shoulder until she sat up. “Your turn.”


End file.
